Galaxies of Fire Book 1
Woo! Finally publishing what I have of this! This belongs to MorphoTheRainWing, so please do not edit the page or steal ideas without permission. For context, this is the first story in an AU I've been developing since July 2019. It is a sci-fi/space opera AU of the canon world, not what could happen in the future, so it has most of the canon events and characters. This is a rewrite of The Dragonet Prophecy in the AU, so some of the ideas and dialogue, and all of the characters, are Tui's. I will not be accepting any OCs into the story or canon AU (although I may open up idea requests for what OCs would look like in the AU at some point). I may make a page or blog post for the AU at some point. Please note that this is not meant to be 100% scientifically accurate, and will have quite a few unrealistic/scientifically inaccurate features, since it's more of a space opera that isn’t meant to completely mirror real science. Both the story and the AU are huge works in progress, so this will probably get revamped a lot. The refs are by Joy Ang, but the map is by me. Anyway, enough talking. Let's get on with the story! (Insert title logo here) |-|Map= Map of the Pyrrhian Galaxy |-|Tribe Guide= A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of the Pyrrhian Galaxy MudWings Abilities: Can breathe fire when warm enough, hold their breath for up to an hour, and are typically stronger than most other dragons. Specialties: Technology specializes in being tanky and tough, with lots of defenses and strength. Many ships are built to be able to move and fight on land as well, and sometimes even to swim a little bit. Empress: Empress Moorhen Alliance: Princess Burn and the SkyWings. SandWings Abilities: Can breathe fire, resist high temperatures, and go for a long time without food and water. SandWings also have a barb at the end of the tail that can inject a deadly venom. Specialties: Technology focuses on being hardy and surviving through tough situations, and is often equipped with many emergency systems in place. There are a lot of supplies on the ships meant for if the ship gets stranded. Empress: Formerly Empress Oasis, but she is now dead; her three daughters, Burn, Blister, and Blaze, are currently fighting for the throne. Alliance: The majority of SandWings are allied with Queen Blaze and the IceWings, but plenty of SandWings are instead allied with Queen Burn and the SkyWings and MudWings, or Queen Blister and the SeaWings. SkyWings Abilities: Can breathe hotter fire than other fire-breathing dragons, and have large, powerful wings for better flight. Specialties: Technology specializes on being fast and streamlined for going through space, and often the atmospheres of planets as well. Empress: Empress Scarlet Alliance: Princess Burn and the MudWings. SeaWings Abilities: Can breathe underwater, see in the dark, and light up the patterns on their scales. SeaWings are also adept swimmers, and have very muscular tails. Specialties: Technology covers a lot of fields, but is often made to be able to swim and (sometimes) fight underwater. Spaceships and starboats often have lights on them so they can illuminate dark trenches and space, as well as communicate in the special SeaWing code known as Aquatic. Empress: Empress Coral Alliance: Princess Blister. RainWings Abilities: Can change the color of their scales to anything, including camouflage, and have prehensile tails. Specialties: Technology is often showy and built for appearance and celebration rather than function. However, RainWing ships and other technologies are often built with outstanding camouflage technology, enabling them to blend in almost anywhere. Empress: Empress Dazzling Alliance: Not a part of the war. IceWings Abilities: Can withstand extreme cold and bright lights, and exhale a deadly frostbreath. Specialties: Technology is built to withstand the cold, and is usually either hardy or elaborate. Empress: Empress Glacier Alliance: Princess Blaze and most of the SandWings. NightWings Abilities: Can breathe fire, read minds, and foretell the future. Specialties: Technology specializes in blending in to the background of the cosmos, and being silent and stealthy. Empress: A closely-guarded secret. Alliance: Not a part of the war. |-|Prologue= Prologue In the deep purple cloudscape of the Starfire Nebula, a starboat was trying to hide. Plumes of gas obscured Hvitur's vision through the windshield, but at least it hid him from the SkyWing spaceships that might be passing through. Thankfully, he hadn't encountered any. Although, for all he knew, there could be an entire fleet of them nearby. His boat's systems didn't detect any, but the sensors didn't reach very far, and might be fuddled by the nebula clouds. Hvitur clutched the large SkyWing egg he was carrying closer to his chest, careful not to scratch it with his claws. He just hoped he could make it safely to Lithimik without crashing into an asteroid, or being spotted by ships, or getting lost, or… "WARNING," blared the boat speakers. "LARGE, UNKNOWN SHIP DETECTED BELOW." "Aah!" Hvitur looked down through the floor window; of course, he saw nothing but swirls of purple and violet-red. But there was a hint of yellow through the haze. Yellow? That's not a normal SkyWing ship color...Is this a SandWing ship? Okay, hopefully it's just traders, then. Nonetheless, Hvitur steered his starboat upwards and away. But, unfortunately for him, the ship's sensors were much more advanced and far-reaching than his boat's was. For this was no trading ship, and its sensors would not be fooled by the nebula. Before he could even blink, Hvitur’s boat was sucked down, making his stomach feel like it was flying out of him. The starboat landed inside the larger ship, making Hvitur dizzy from the quick change of scenery. “Talons and tails!” he shouted. This ship’s magnet system reaches that far? He desperately mashed the controls, trying to fly out, but it was futile. Almost nothing with metal in it could escape the hold of a ship magnet this strong. Hvitur tried to unbuckle himself so he could fly away, but a sticky, hot web surrounded his whole body before he could. He let out a muffled scream. “What do we have here?” growled a deep, female voice behind him. He tried to turn, but couldn’t because of the webs encasing his body. He didn’t need to, though; the owner of the voice walked around to where Hvitur was. She had obsidian-black eyes, pale yellow scales, and a sail on her back. Her barbed tail was raised slightly, threateningly, into the air. A SandWing. And, judging from the elaborate surroundings, the guards trailing behind her, and the reflective armored suit she was wearing, this wasn’t just any SandWing. Hvitur looked closer at the black diamonds on her scar-torn scales. This was Princess Burn. Or Queen Burn, as her loyals called her. “Stop your gawking, ice dragon,” Burn said. “You know it’s me already, don’t you?” “Please let me go,” said Hvitur through the uncomfortably web that surrounded his snout and the rest of his body. He struggled to wriggle out of it, but to no avail; no matter how much he wriggled, it only stuck tighter to his scales. He guessed that the web had come from the gun that one of her guards was holding. “Not until we find out what an IceWing is doing in the Sky Kingdom,” said Burn. “You’re supposed to be enemies with the SkyWings. And flying around in that funny little boat, trying to be stealthy? You didn’t have any sensor-shielding technology. We picked you up loud and clear on the ship systems. Explain what you were doing here in that shoddy, defenseless piece of garbage. Don’t expect me to take that web off you, though. There’s no way I’m letting you freeze us with your frostbreath.” “There’s also no way I’m letting you know,” Hvitur said as one of the guards wrestled the SkyWing egg out of his grip. “No! Not that!” Hvitur yelled, trying to keep his hold on the egg. However, the SandWing was stronger, and he pried the egg out of Hvitur’s arms and the web surrounding them. The guard gave Burn the egg, which she inspected. “This is not an IceWing egg,” she hissed. “You stole this from the SkyWing capital, did you?” More flying in soon... |-|Part 1= Chapter 1 oh the dragonets are coming |-|Part 2= Chapter ? they’re coming to save the day |-|Part 3= Chapter ? they’re coming to fight |-|Epilogue= Epilogue for they know what’s right Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing)